Refugee
by stephgirl123
Summary: While out on a raid they find a young human refugee and bring her back home. Everyone has their reactions good and bad, but how will Jamie react? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Not so little anymore

**This is my first fan-fic try to understand that please. Also none of these characters belong to me, they belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer!**

**Refugee **

**Chapter 1**

(Jamie P.O.V)

"Mel, c'mon you gotta let me go!" I pleaded as everyone planned the next raid.

"No I don't your staying here and that's final!" I hate when she treats me like a little kid. So I looked to Jared for support.

"Sorry kiddo, it looks like you're going to have to sit this one out, maybe next time 'kay."

"I always have to wait for the next one; it's not fair I'm not a little kid anymore!" I whined

"I said no Jamie! And besides how are we supposed to treat you like an adult when you whine every time you don't get what you want? Be realistic- where do you think your going?" She asked as I made my way towards the exit.

"To my room, since I have no reason to be here!" I said as I left. I stomped my way through the dark tunnels, a few people said hi as I passed them but I ignored them. When I was about to make the last turn I bumped into someone, they must have been small because they fell a few feet away.

"Oomph" then I realized who it was.

"Sorry Wanda, I didn't see you there"

"It's okay"

"Yeah but I should have watched where I was going."

"I said it was okay Jamie." Wanda always made me happy! I don't know why, it's probably because of the fact that she brought my sister back into our lives.

Her question brought me back to reality "Well watcha been up to?"

"Nothing just heading over to my room"

"Why aren't you helping out with the raid?" apparently the answer wasn't obvious to her.

"Cause they wont let me go, they said I'm too young."

"Well that's not fair, you're seem to be mature enough"

"Well tell that to everyone else!"

"Don't worry they'll figure it out eventually!"

"Thanks Wanda!"

"No problem, have you seen Ian?"

"Yeah he's helping out with the raid planning stuff."

"Alright well I guess ill see you around."

I watched her leave until I couldn't see her anymore and pulled the curtain aside and then pulled it back into place once I was inside my room. I launched myself onto my bed face down and let out a groan. It sucked when you got left out of anything exciting in these caves.

Why couldn't they just understand that I'm not a little kid anymore and start treating me like one of the men?

Before I knew it I fell into unconsciousness. I slept dreamlessly as I normally did. When I woke up it was pitch black outside. The only light that shone through the cracks in the walls, were those from the stars. This meant that the people going on the raid would be leaving soon.

I jumped out of bed to see if I could get a late night snack! I felt my way through the tunnels until I reached the kitchen. I saw Mel, Jared, Sunny, Kyle, Ian and Wanda all sitting at a booth.

"Hey Jamie, sit down" Mel said as she patted the seat next to her. I crawled over Jared and Mel to get to the open spot. I sat and watched everyone. Mel was curled up in Jared's side, Sunny was tucked under Kyle's arm, and Ian held Wanda's sleeping form in his lap, while stroking her hair. Everyone was so calm; it almost seemed as if they weren't even going on a raid

"Are you gonna see us off?" Jared asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You seemed pretty mad earlier so we thought you wouldn't say goodbye"

"I'm always going to say bye no matter what! It was a stupid fight anyways"

"I know, and I'm sorry I keep treating you like a kid, it's just because I don't want to see you get hurt!" Mel added

"It's alright I guess…"

"Okay well we have to start heading out."

"Kay!"

We all headed outside except for Ian who said he was going to drop Wanda off and meet us at the exit. After Ian returned we waited for Andy and Brandt to arrive and then everyone said their goodbyes. No matter how many raids we do, goodbyes are always hard. Everyone always worries about whether they would all come back or not.

I headed back to the kitchen to grab a snack and ate on the way back to my room. Halfway there I changed my mind and decided to head over to Ian and Wanda's room. Wanda never liked to sleep alone let alone do anything alone when Ian was out on raids, so I could keep her company until they came back. This would be good for us; we haven't spent much time with each other.

When I reached their room Wanda was still sleeping so I sat down on Ian's side of the bed and the lied down next to Wanda, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I dreamt about us getting our planet back. How everyone was happy to have their families back, but something was out of place. Without the Souls there would be no Wanda. I tried dreaming about other things but I ended up in a dreamless state.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming which was following by sobbing. My first thought was that the seekers found us. I went to wake Wanda up to warn her, but I stopped when I saw that it was coming from her.

She was still sleeping, while tremors rocked through her body. I couldn't stand to watch her like this. If I waited any longer I would have gone mad. So I started waking her up without scaring her.

"Wake up Wanda." I said while shaking her softly

Her eyes shot open and she gasped "W-what h-happened?" she asked while wiping a few stray tears away.

"Were you having a nightmare?" she nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. I felt terrible knowing that I couldn't do anything more than to tell her everything was okay. I understood her. I waited for her to pull herself together patiently.

When she finally calmed down I tried to see if I could help at all. "What were you dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. I wasn't surprised when she shook her head, so I didn't push her.

As she wiped away the last of her tears she finally spoke "We should probably get to work before Jeb gets mad at us."

"He never gets mad at you." It was true, he also never made her do any hard work, and when she actually had something to do, Jeb would give the task to someone else!

"So, I want to do something, I'm so bored." She replied

"Okay" I followed her out the door and into the kitchen.

We walked through the tunnels rather quietly. I never really noticed what these raids did to her until now. She really missed Ian, I could tell that much even though she didn't say anything.

We got some breakfast, and it was off to work. Even though I was supposed to be at Sharon's class, I didn't really want to go. So I just helped Wanda. Hopefully I wouldn't get caught!

We worked at the fields for a few hours and then we were off to do laundry.

Whenever she wasn't working she just sat there staring off into the distance. She looked miserable.

It was time for lunch but she didn't say anything, like always. If her stomach didn't start sounding like a monster then I probably wouldn't have dragged her to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

She got our food while I got us a spot. While we ate I used this time to try to make some conversation.

"So Wanda, why didn't you go on the raid this time?" my question caught her off guard.

"I dunno, I guess I wanted Sunny to start fending for herself out there and learning how these raids work!"

"Oh, well that makes sense." It was true I thought that this would be good for Sunny too.

"If you want, I could put in a good word for you next time that way they take you along?" I could feel the big smile that was plastered on my face getting bigger.

"You would do that for me? That's amazing, thanks Wanda!"

"No problem kiddo."

I started looking around watching everyone interacting with each other. Heidi, Lily, and Candy were all having a conversation which I guess was supposed to be funny because they kept laughing. It was nice to see Lilly laughing again; she wasn't herself after Wes died. Jeb was eating his lunch. And then something bright caught my eye. It was Sharon's hair. She was coming over to where I was.

Sharon.

She caught me and I knew I was going to get in trouble so I started looking in any direction for a place to flee.

"Wanda noticed and she looked worried. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"Sharon." I said as I started to get up.

"Where do you think your going? You get your but to class and next time you think about skipping, don't! You're in so much trouble kid." Sharon shouted as she got closer.

"Sorry Sharon" I whispered as I started to follow her.

"Don't apologize yet, you hear!"

Wanda was watching the entire thing, and she was disappointed.

"You know better Jamie!" she whispered as I left.

"Yeah but school is so boring." I replied

"Well you need an education!"

"Alright"

"Hurry up NOW!" Sharon shouted from the hole leading to the tunnels, with a scowl on her face. Sometimes I thought that her scowl was frozen there sometimes.

After Sharon's boring lecture about how my education is important, and that if I skipped again I would get some sort of punishment, she started teaching again. Like always her class was even more boring that her lectures.

So I decided to take it into my own hands to make class just a bit more fun! I asked 'smart mouthed' questions which made Sharon even madder than before. Every time she started to get mad Freedom and Isaiah would start laughing.

"Jamie, detention!" she said holding back the anger

"Why? you know I wont show up!" I said casually

"Fine then, get out of my class!" seriously, that was amazing

"Okay, thanks."

"Don't get too happy; imagine Mel's reaction to this." Crap! Mel is going to kill me.

But I wasn't going to let this stop me from having fun before Mel came back.

I ran through the halls to Wanda's room, when I pushed the door out of the way Wanda jumped.

"Sorry Wanda didn't mean to scare you!"

"Its okay, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Nope, Sharon let me out early" I said hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Of course she did." She saw right through me.

"Since this is going to be the longest few weeks ever, let's have some fun!"

"What did you have in mind?" I could see her getting nervous when I took too long to answer.

"Oh, I have a few ideas!" I replied, as a smile crept onto my face. She returned the smile nervously.

**A/N So what did you think? I had to go back and fix it a bunch of times but I still fell like its just not right! So I could really use some constructive criticism that way chapter 2 is just right!**


	2. A bad start!

Chapter 2

(Jared P.O.V)

It seemed as if we were waiting forever for Sunny to return from this last store with everything we need. After this we would be heading home.

Even though it was already dark out, I still parked the van in the darkest corner just to be on the safe side. I glanced at the time; she had been in there for 20 minutes. Only 20 minutes!

It didn't take long for Kyle to start complaining.

"These raids are so BORING now!" he complained

"Oh shut up Kyle. If there so boring then don't come on raids anymore!" Mel spat.

"Shut it Mel"

"No, I'm sick of hearing you complain about everything! Grow up and stop being such a jackass!"

"Stop it, both of you!" I decided to jump in before Sunny came back to find someone with a broken nose or a black eye.

I put my arm around Mel and held her close to me. All of her anger disappeared and she smiled at me. The simplest things she did could make me forget about everything else that was going on. I tuned everything out while I gazed at her.

She was so beautiful and she was all mine. I had to constantly remind myself of that!

I was brought back into reality when Mel shook me violently urging me to look out the window.

"What's wrong Mel?" everyone was tense inside the van, it was almost eerie.

"There's something out there" she whispered, I had never seen her so scared before.

"Are you sure it's not sunny?" I asked quietly and she nodded.

I strained my ears to listen for anything outside of the van. And sure enough I heard someone brush up against the van. I tried to hide my fear from everyone else. It really sucked when you were faced with an enemy that you couldn't even see!

Every fear possible crossed my mind while I waited, what if it was a seeker?

I looked out the back windows and saw Sunny approaching the van with a cart filled with supplies. Just then whatever it was that was outside the van moved to the front and crouched down. I immediately knew what it was doing.

"Shit…" I whispered

"What is it?" Kyle asked, fear all over his face.

"Sunny's going to walk right into a trap!" and with that said Kyle headed for the door. It took all of us to hold him back.

I made my way over to the door, prepared for whatever happens. I strained my eyes to see outside. As Sunny approached the door, the shadow jumped out and attacked her. Sunny let out a muffled scream. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late.

I swung the door open and jumped out, grabbing Sunny's attacker. Sunny fell to ground sobbing loudly. Kyle scooped her up into his arms and disappeared into the van again.

Her attacker was small, and she was difficult to get a hold on. She squirmed around trying to break my hold. She even tried kicking but I moved out of the way before her foot came into contact with my leg.

"Let go of me you filthy parasite!" she screeched.

Even with those words I called for the 'Asleep' and spayed it into her face, careful not to breathe it in. I carried her limp form into the van and tied her hands together. I saw Sunny cradled in Kyle's arms while he tried to comfort her. He aslso told her that she was never going on a raid again. I had to agree with that, it was too much for her.

"Guys I think she's human!" They all stared at me with blank expressions.

"Well what do we do then?" Andy asked

"We take her back to the caves!" everyone nodded

"Andy, Brandt help me load everything and then let's get going." They followed me out of the van and helped me load the supplies. We finished quickly and I got into the drivers seat, Mel already in the passenger seat.

"I checked the girl…she's human." She whispered once I got my seatbelt on.

"Alright, well let's keep her tied up for Sunny's sake!" She nodded her head and we both turned to look at Sunny.

She was curled up into a ball, still sobbing into Kyle's chest. Poor Sunny, she definitely didn't deserve this.

I turned around to face the steering wheel. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. It would only be eight hours and we would be home again.

Three hours into the drive the young girl stirred and then woke. Ian was watching her the entire time waiting for her to wake up. He wanted to make sure that she would do something irrational before it was too late.

I guessed she must have seen Ian's eyes because she let out a small shriek.

"You're _human_!" she gasped. I saw from the mirror that sunny was hidden behind Kyle so there weren't any incidents again.

"You're all human!" She yelled excitedly. Ian let out a sigh.

"Mhm!" She continued looking around, not noticing Sunny. She looked at the rope tied around her wrists with a confused look.

"If we're all human, why am I tied up?" No one knew how to answer without giving away Sunny, so I decided to.

"Just cause your human doesn't mean that we can entirely trust you!" I said seriously. My response made her angry.

"And why the hell not?" she almost yelled. Everyone glanced at Kyle.

The girl followed our glance and at the moment her eyes met Kyle, Sunny popped her head of his side. She was frozen; she was too scared to move. Almost like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh" the girl said "I'm sorry I attacked you!" At that moment we passed under a street light, the light bounced off of Sunny's eyes. The girl gasped loudly.

"You're a parasite!" She yelled loudly at Sunny. "Why is she still alive?" She started to yell at us now.

"Because she's one of us!" Kyle yelled back.

"Are you all out of your minds?" She was furious now; she turned to Sunny and started moving closer to her "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Sunny ducked behind Kyle as the girl started to claw her way through to her.

"Ian use the 'Asleep' NOW!" Mel yelled

Ian started to panic, searching for the 'Asleep' while the girl grew closer and closer to Sunny. He found it just before Kyle had to step in and sprayed it in her face. He dragged her limp form to its original spot. He started searching for something but I had no idea what.

"What the hell are you looking for Ian?" I was already annoyed with the entire situation. I wasn't good with patience, especially when I'm driving and someone tries to kill someone else behind me, and on top of that I have to worry about any seekers that might be following us.

Ian didn't even answer my question. I had to admit I wasn't all that surprised when he turned to glare at me. He finally found what he was looking for. He put duct tape over the girl's mouth, and then tied her legs together.

"Good idea" I said when he was done. He just nodded. He was just as angry as Kyle.

I could tell that he was thinking about what this girl would do to Wanda. He sat in front of the girl facing her. He was silent the rest of the drive, he just glared at her.

Things weren't getting off to a good start with this girl.


End file.
